After Story
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: They didn't know that everything will end like this. GraLu. Oneshot.


Okay, so, because I'm happy and it's my birthday, I dedicate to you all this short fic.

Thank you for the past year and for staying with me until now

I appreciate it.

Again, check out my profile for the Lucy Harem fanfic challenge – I hope you guys would join in the fun.

Thanks to **Shuming** for beta-ing this (let's enjoy dinner later, ne?)

**Joy**, thaaaank you. This is also for you.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Ever and After**

**.**

**.**

Lucy whipped her head to the side as the musicians prepared to play Pachebel's canon. Her pristine white dress hanged loosely around her as she stood and waited for the _time_.

The violins started playing the first few notes of the song and the crowd anticipated in silence for the ceremonies to begin.

The music reminded her very much about their story together.

She could still remember the day when _he_ first asked her out on a date – it was on her birthday. They went to a nearby city where he confessed to her that he loves her.

_I love you._

His _baritone _voice still rang in her head as she relived the memory over and over again-

-His hand reaching out to held her own.

-His arm brushing ever so slowly against her sides.

-His hair tickling her neck as he reached down to close their distance.

- His lips on hers as they shared their first kiss.

_I love you. _

He repeated over and over until it's the only thing that mattered the most.

.

.

The violins continued to play and by now, the crowds cheered loudly as Gray Fullbuster – dressed in his black tuxedo – walked down the aisle.

.

.

Lucy could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Any minute now and the ceremonies would start and she felt like the ground would crumble below her.

She tried to placate herself by looking around Natsu, Erza, and all of her friends.

She felt no comfort.

Her mind continued to reel the memories she cherish the most – like an old movie playing over and over again.

_Gray, what are we doing here?_

It was during their first anniversary – the night when they consummated their love.

_I love you._

He said in between their kisses and heated touches.

_I love you._

He said as he nipped her in the junction between her neck and shoulders.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

And they spent the night tangled in each other's arm – contented, happy, and in love.

.

.

Gray stood in the altar as he waited for his future wife.

He doesn't know if this was the right thing or if the heavens would damn him forever with his actions.

But it was the only way.

_._

_._

_I have no other choice._

.

.

And his eyes closed for a fraction of a second to stop his beating heart.

**Badum.**

**Badum.**

He remembered the way her lips trembled – not in happiness but in despair.

**Badum.**

**Badum.**

Her shining eyes reduced to pools of darkness as he told her – two years after their relationship – the news he carried for the day.

**Badum.**

**Badum.**

_I no longer love you._

**Badum.**

_I have to marry her._

**Badum.**

_I'm sorry._

**Badum.**

And how he wished to be where she was standing right now, holding her hand, and telling her everything he's said was all a lie.

.

.

The music reached its climax as the doors opened to reveal azure locks adorned by a beautiful flower ring of roses, and daffodils.

She walked down the aisle and Juvia Loxar never felt happier.

.

.

Lucy stood firmly in the corner. Hands clenched on her side as she bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering loudly.

She traced back the memory - back to when his insistent 'I love you's turned to nothing.

_I no longer love you._

She felt the world ended as soon as Gray spoke those words.

_I have to marry her._

She felt stupid and worthless because she knew he did this to save her father's company.

_I'm sorry._

She wanted to reach out but by the time she did, he was no longer there.

.

.

"We are gathered here for the union of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar..."

The priest continued with the formal ceremony. His voice sounded like death in Lucy's ear.

.

.

Her feet wobbled with every word.

Her tears flowed with every minute.

Her body trembled with every passing moment.

.

.

And she fled.

Not caring even when Natsu called out to her.

Not turning back even when she slightly tripped in her haste.

All she wanted was to run away and hope that everything was a nightmare.

_I love you._

Her head bowed as she tried to reach the entrance.

_I love you._

.

.

_I love you._

.

.

And how she deeply wished he'll say it again.

.

.

.

.

.

It was winter and Christmas was fast approaching.

Lucy stood in front of the counter as she waited for her pastries to arrive.

Five years of no contact.

Five years of fleeing.

Five years of hurting.

Five years of nothingness.

She sighed at the thought and was only brought back to her senses when the cashier cleared her throat.

.

.

The air was chilly, but he doesn't care.

He was hell bent on finding her amidst the snow, the time, and the people that passed.

He would correct his mistake five years ago.

And that was his promise.

.

.

Her boots made a squeaking sound as she walked around the snow.

Her hands were full of breads and pastries; enough to last her the holiday.

As she made her way around the corner, she felt her heart stop at the sight.

.

.

He walked over slowly, a smile etched on his face; his hands inside his pocket as he closed in the distance.

.

.

She stood frozen and a tear escaped her eye.

.

.

"Hi."

His voice was still the same.

Nothing changed.

"Hello." She replied back.

He tried to reach out but she moved away slowly.

He chuckled.

"I assume you didn't know what happened."

"..."

"That's what happens when you never stayed until the show's over."

"..."

"I missed you Lucy."

"Gray, I..."

"And I do hope you'd go out and have some drinks with me."

.

.

She held his hand in return with the promise of a new tomorrow.

.

.

_I love you._

.

.

And she smiled.

This time, things would be alright.

.

.

* * *

SO do you guys like it?

Haha.

I hope you enjoyed! :D

As usual, thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts.

**~o~**

Your reviews make me happy** (and would make my birthday happier)! **So just click that review button at the bottom of the page! ^^

**Fia.**


End file.
